The present invention relates to an extension apparatus for rainwater downspouts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-piece, articulated extension apparatus that is attachable to the lowermost portion of an existing rainwater downspout.
Typical building construction may include a gutter and downspout system to collect rainwater and divert it away from the building. A downspout extension may be attached to the downspout to ensure the collected rainwater does not accumulate too close to the building and to direct it a distance away from the building. A fixed, one-piece extension may solve the problem of water accumulation, but it may also present other problems. For example, mowing the lawn is made more difficult when for example, the extension must be moved each time the adjacent lawn is to be mowed. The mower must stop to remove the extension and after mowing, must revisit the downspout to reattach the extension. This procedure takes time and is inconvenient.